


Father Daughter Bonding

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Memes, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Mom's not home.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Cooper Barton, Clint Barton & Lila Barton, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton & Lila Barton, Laura Barton & Lila Barton
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Father Daughter Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. But I'm also not.

Lila Barton wakes up, bleary eyed and not at all bushy tailed, to her father gently shaking her.

“Dad,” she mumbles. “It’s the weekend. Whatta ya want?”

Clint Barton, inactive and basically retired from the Avengers, gives his daughter a big smile.

“Mom just left with Coop and Nate out for most of the day,” he answers. “It’s time to do the thing.”

That wakes the girl up. She throws her covers off her, matching her dad’s ear to ear grin.

“Let’s do it.”

“Get dressed and get everything you need,” he chuckles. “I’ll get the rest.”

***

The father daughter pair is in the kitchen, camera on the phone recording what is about to transpire. Both of them equally excited for what is about to happen.

“Ready?” Clint looks at his daughter.

She grins back behind her. “Ready.”

Clint nods and, looking back at the camera, puts on a serious face. “Mom’s not home.”

With that, both of them slip on sunglasses. Lila raises her trombone and starts playing. After a few moments, Hawkeye starts slamming the oven door to the beat, bobbing his head along with it.

***

Lila and Clint Barton are sitting on the coach, looking down in shame as Laura Barton stands over them. The matriarch of their house is frowning down at the offending pair.

“Do you know what it’s like to go out and run errands, only to have your son tell you that your husband and daughter posted a video on social media? Clint, sweetie,” she sighs. “you’re supposed to be responsible for the house while I’m gone. Instead, you’re here, slamming kitchen appliances. Clint, you’re an Avenger, what sort of example are you setting for children by posting that online.”

“That you can have fun while still being an adult?” He tries, raising his hands in a shrugging motion.

His wife lets out another exhale. “You and Lila will be doing the cleaning of the house and barn for the next week. I expect it to be spotless by the end. I will also be grounding you both from your phones while you’re at home. Now,” she glares. “Get to work.”

As she walks away, Coop comes into the room, his own phone in hand. He looks up at the two troublemakers.

“You’ve already got a few thousand likes,” he tells the pair. “And it’s only been a couple of hours.”

“Worth it,” Clint smiles.

“Totally worth it,” Lila fist bumps her dad.

Coop just pouts. “Could we do something that involves all three of us next time? I’d rather not be the distraction all the time.”

“We gave you an honorable mention,” Lila tells him. “Just be glad Mom doesn’t actually watch the videos.”

“I know,” he sighs. “But still.”

“We’ll have to wait about a month,” Clint tells his kids. “To let the heat die down, but we’ll see if we can do something together.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read my "5 Times Someone Heard Peter Play" fic, this is exactly what I was thinking of when I gave Lila a trombone. For those who haven't, you should read my other fics; I think they're really good.
> 
> Either way. This is the beginning of a collection of shameless one-shots that I'm planning on making should I feel the Urge. Hope you enjoy them.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
